Express $0.63$ as a fraction.
Explanation: Let's look at $0.63$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $6$ $C3$ The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenths. Six tenths can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$. The number $C3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredths. Three hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C3}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{C3}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{C3}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{6C3}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 63/100 be simplified?]